journey of love yewon
by ELFturtlefish
Summary: CHAP.3 Yesung sudah lama mencintai siwon , namun apa siwon juga memiliki perasaan yg sama ?/siwon hyung kecewa ya karena tidak bertemu yesungie ?/ /saranghae siwon hyung/ kau takut gelap kan ? Peluklah hyung/biarkan mereka berdua malam ini/ gak bisa bikin summary. This is yewon. Yesung, siwon, zhoumi, donghae, henry , eunhyuk.
1. Chapter 1

YEWON FANFICTION

.

Disc: para pemain bukan milikku yg pasti milik Tuhan Yme, keluarga, agensi , super junior dan pastinya elf. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)

Cast: super junior yesung, siwon, zhoumi , donghae, henry, eunhyuk.

\happy reading/

Tampak seorang namja mungil sedang duduk di bawah sebatang pohon. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan tepatnya ke arah lapangan basket. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yg ia dengarkan lewat headset yg terpasang di telinganya. Namanya kim yesung, namja mungil nan manis mahasiswa semester 1 inha university. Tubuhnya yg mungil dengan wajah imut dan manis, membuat ia banyak di gilai para namja bestatus 'seme'. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yg bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Karena hatinya sudah dimiliki oleh...seseorang.

"Siwon"

Gumam yesung sambil tersenyum dengan pandangan yg tidak lepas dari segerombolan namja yg sedang bermain basket itu. Dimana salah satu dari mereka adalah namja yg sudah lama ia sukai sekaligus pemilik hatinya saat ini.

Other side.

"Okey semuannya hari ini cukup" teriak seorang namja super tinggi kepada teman-temanya. Membuat semua namja yg sedang bermain basket menghentikan permainan mereka.

"Hahh.. Lelahnya" keluh seorang namja berwajah ikan sambil mendudukan dirinya di pinggir lapangan.

"Ne sangat melelahkan.. Zhoumi berikan aku minum" timpal seorang namja tampan sambil ikut mendudukan diri di samping donghae -si namja berwajah ikan-.

"Baru segitu saja kalian sudah lelah? Payah" cibir zhoumi -si namja super tinggi- pada kedua temannya sambil memberikan 2 botol air mineral.

"Yahh kau tidak lihat matahari sedang bersinar dengan ganasnya? Dan kau malah mengajak kami main basket. Dasar aneh !" teriak donghae kesal.

"Ehh siwon, sepertinya sedari tadi kulihat yesung selalu memperhatikanmu" zhoumi malah mengacuhkan donghae dan lebih memilih berbicara dengan -si namja tampan- siwon.

"Yakk!" pekik donghae kesal karena di acuhkan.

"Jinjja ? Tapi bisa saja dia tidak melihatku, di sini kan ada banyak namja" timpal siwon tanpa menghiraukan pekikan protes donghae. Akhirnya donghae memilih diam dan mendengarkan saja omongan kedua sahabatnya.

'Daripada di acuhkan lagi' batin donghae sedih.

"Ishhh aku yakin yesung sedang memperhatikanmu! Hampir semua orang di kampus ini juga tau bahwa kim yesung itu suka padamu" seru zhoumi sambil menepuk pelan pundak siwon.

"Begitu ya ..." siwon hanya menanggapi seadanya. Membuat 2 namja lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

Siwon, zhoumi dan donghae adalah 3 namja tampan yg sudah bersahabat sejak mereka duduk di bangku junior high school. Kemanapun mereka selalu bersama. Sekolah di tempat yg sama, makan bersama, bermain bersama, mandipun bersama. #abaikanygterakhir. Terkadang mereka juga berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama henry, eunhyuk dan yesung yg berada satu tingkat di bawah mereka. Dimana henry sendiri merupakan adik kandung dari zhoumi, sedangkan eunhyuk dan yesung merupakan sahabat baik henry. Persahabatan mereka berenam terjalin hingga sekarang mereka sudah berada di tingkat universitas. Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan yg lebih dari sahabatpun tumbuh di antara mereka, tepatnya kim yesung. Namja manis itu menaruh hati pada choi siwon. Lebih tepatnya mencintai siwon. Semua mengetahui itu. Hanya saja kim yesung belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia takut di tolak dan jika itu terjadi, otomatis akan membuat persahabatan mereka terganggu. Dan tentu saja yesung tidak menginginkan itu. Sedangkan siwon sendiri tak ada yg mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana isi hati namja choi itu. Namun di lihat dari sikapnya, sepertinya ia juga mempunyai perasaan yg sama dengan kim yesung.

.

.

"Nanti malam jadi kan ?" tanya seorang namja imut, sebut saja namanya henry pada kedua sahabatnya, yesung dan eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan ke arah halte bus untuk pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan kuliah hari ini.

"Jadi doonngg" sahut yesung dan eunhyuk kompak.

"Oke, jangan sampai telat ne. Naiklah duluan, aku akan menunggu zhoumi hyung" ucap henry saat melihat bus sudah berhenti tepat di depan mereka.

"Arraseo , kajja sungie" ajak eunhyuk sambil menggandeng tangan yesung.

"Kami duluan ya" pamit yesung.

"Ne, hati-hati" pesan henry sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat tiga orang namja datang menghampiri henry.

"Henry kau sendirian ?" tanya salah satu namja.

"Ne zhoumi hyung, aku menunggumu"

"Yg lain kemana ?" tanya namja lainnya.

"Yesungie dan eunhyukie sudah pulang duluan donghae hyung"

"Ahhh.. Sayang sekali, padahal aku sedang ingin menggoda yesungie" seru zhoumi sambil melirik ke arah namja yg sedari tadi diam.

"Wae ?" tanya namja itu.

"Ohhh.. Siwon hyung kecewa ya, karena tidak bertemu yesungie ?" tanya henry polos.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu kan" kata siwon malas.

"Matamu yg berbicara" celetuk donghae tiba-tiba.

"Sok tau kau ikan !" seru siwon sambil menjitak kepala donghae.

"Awww.. Sakit pabbo!" rintih donghae membuat semuanya tertawa.

.

Malam hari..

"Zhoumi hyung, malam ini yesungie dan eunhyukie akan menginap di sini. Boleh kan?" tanya henry pada zhoumi yg sedang memasak di dapur apartemen mereka. Ya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua di sini. Lebih tepatnya henry lah yg merengek ingin tinggal bersama sang hyung, karena semenjak zhoumi mulai melanjutkan pendidikan ke universitas ia memilih untuk menyewa apartemen sendiri.

"Boleh, jam berapa mereka datang?" tanya zhoumi.

"Sebentar lagi hyu-"

~ting-tong~

"Akhh itu pasti mereka!" seru henry sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu.

-cklek-

"Malam henry!"

"Lohh kok siwon hyung dan donghae hyung yg datang?"

Tanya henry heran saat mendapati bukan kedua sahabatnya lah yg ada di depan pintu melainkan siwon dan donghae lah yg berdiri di situ.

"Memang kenapa ? Kami sudah janjian kok" ucap donghae santai sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam diikuti siwon, setelah sebelumnya mendorong pelan tubuh henry.

"Hemph" dengus henry sambil menutup pintu.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dari pintu terdengar suara bel kembali, membuat henry kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu.

-cklek-

"Annyeong henry-ah" seru yesung dan eunhyuk kompak begitu pintu dibuka.

"Annyeong, kajja masuk. Sudah ku tunggu dari tadi tau"

"Mian, eh ada siapa saja di dalam? Sepertinya ramai sekali" tanya eunhyuk sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Ada siwon hyung dan donghae hyung juga. Barusan mereka datang" jawab henry santai.

"A..apa ? Siwon hyung ?" tanya yesung gugup.

"Ne yesungie, ayo masuk. Kenapa kita mesti mengobrol di depan pintu sihh.." ajak henry.

"Henry ! Sini Ajak yesungie dan eunhyukie makan malam bersama" teriak zhoumi dari arah meja makan saat henry, yesung dan eunhyuk sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ohh iyya, makan dulu yuk zhoumi hyung sudah memasak banyak untuk kita"

"Ne" Sahut eunhyuk dan yesung kompak (lagi).

.

"Hahhahaha..." terdengar tawa yg menggelegar dari arah kamar bernuansa putih.

"Saat ini henry dan kedua sahabatnya sedang berkumpul di kamar miliknya seraya bercerita hal-hal yg menurut mereka menarik.

"Sungie, sepertinya siwon hyung akan menginap di sini juga lohh malam ini" ucap henry pelan.

"Lalu ?" tanya yesung polos.

"Kau senang kan sungie ? Hemmm?" goda eunhyuk seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kalian berhentilah menggodaku" seru yesung sambil melemparkan bantal ke arah kedua sahabatnya.

Diam-diam eunhyuk dan henry berpandangan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

-cklek-

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar henry terbuka dengan donghae yg menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Sedang apa kalian ?" tanya donghae.

"Mau tau saja urusan orang!" seru eunhyuk jutek.

"Isshhh.. Dasar uke jutek" ejek donghae.

"Siapa bilang aku uke hah ?" sangkal eunhyuk.

"Lalu kau seme begitu ?" ejek donghae sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aishh sudah hentikan pertengkaran tak bermutu kalian! Pergi sana hae hyung" usir yesung.

"Kau tega sekali yesungie" ujar donghae pura-pura memelas.

"Minggir hae, aku mau masuk!" seru orang di belakang donghae sambil mendorong tubuh donghae dan membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Yak! Zhoumi kau kasar sekali"

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita tidur bersama!" usul siwon yg juga ikut memasuki ruangan.

"Ide bagus" sahut donghae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang henry.

"Yakkk! Mana muat, hae hyung sana pergi" pekik henry.

"Tidak mau"

"Memangnya adikku yg imut ini sedang mengerjakan apa sihh ? Serius sekali" tanya zhoumi sambil mencubit gemas pipi henry.

"Hyung, suruh mereka keluar dari kamarku. Terutama orang ini! Aww.." rengek henry sambil menunjuk wajah donghae dengan 'sopan' nya. Yg langsung dibalas donghae dengan menggigit jari henry yg menunjuk wajah tampannya.

"Huwaaa zhoumi hyuuungg" pekik henry.

"Ya! Kau membuat adikku menangis hae !" seru zhoumi sambil menoyor kepala donghae.

"Hehehe.. Cup..cup..cup.. Mianhae henry-ah" bujuk donghae.

"Sudahlah lupakan mereka henry-ah. Kau ingat rencana kita kan ?" bisik eunhyuk yg membuat henry seketika menghentikan tangisnya.

"Yesungie pinjam pahamu sebentar ne" ucap siwon tiba-tiba seraya merebahkan kepalanya di paha yesung -yg kebetulan sedang duduk di bawah di samping ranjang- lalu memejamkan matanya.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat semua yg berada di ruangan menganga tidak percaya, tak terkecuali yesung wajahnya terasa panas dan memerah.

"Sepertinya ini waktu yg tepat henry" bisik eunhyuk lagi.

"Ne, zhoumi hyung tolong buatkan kami cemilan dong" pinta henry manja sambil memandang sang hyung dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Zhoumi yg pada dasarnya memang cerdas dengan cepat langsung mengerti arti tatapan henry. Maka dari itu ia segera menyeret donghae untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar.

"Kajja hae, bantu aku memasak" ajak zhoumi sambil menarik tangan donghae.

"Yak ! Kau kan tau aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, kenapa aku harus..membantumu" protes donghae, namun saat melihat tatapan tajam zhoumi nyali donghae langsung ciut.

"Baiklah" pasrah donghae sambil mengikuti zhoumi keluar dari kamar.

Melihat itu eunhyuk langsung menatap henry yg di balas anggukan pelan oleh henry.

"Sungie, kau tunggu di sini dulu ne. Aku dan hyukie akan membantu zhoumi hyung dulu" ucap henry.

"Aku ikuuuutt" rengek yesung.

"Tidak perlu yesungie, kau tidak lihat siwon hyung sepertinya sudah tertidur. Biar kami saja" larang eunhyuk.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar saja sungie" pesan henry sebelum menarik eunhyuk keluar dari kamar, menyisakan yesung yg memandang pasrah kepergian mereka.

'Mereka pasti sengaja meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan siwon hyung' batin yesung kesal.

Sejenak yesung menatap namja tampan yg tertidur pulas dengan menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal. Memandang wajah tampan itu hingga tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Perlahan tangan yesung membelai kepala siwon lembut. "Saranghae siwon hyung" ucap yesung lirih.

Yesung akui ia memang pengecut karena hanya berani mengungkapkan cintanya saat siwon sedang tertidur. Namun ia bertekad suatu hari ia pasti akan mengungkapkan cintanya secara langsung pada namja choi itu.

'Pats'

Tiba-tiba lampu di dalam ruangan mati dan membuat semuanya menjadi gelap. Tubuh yesung pun bergetar hebat, dia phobia gelap. Ulah siapa ini !

"Henry, hyukie, zhoumi hyung, hae hyung , kalian kemana siihh" lirih yesung. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak karena rasa takutnya ini, namun ia takut siwon akan terbangun karena mendengar teriakannya.

"Nnghhhh.. Yesungie, kenapa semuanya gelap ?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara sexy(?) dari siwon yg ternyata telah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Siwon hyung, aku juga tidak tau tiba-tiba mati lampu" lirih yesung.

Siwon segera duduk dan meraba-raba wajah yesung.

'Deg'

Jantung yesung serasa melompat dari tubuhnya saat merasakan tangan siwon yg menyentuh wajahnya.

"Tenanglah yesungie, ada hyung di sini. Kau takut gelap kan ? Peluklah hyung" ucap siwon lembut sambil membawa tubuh yesung ke dalam dekapannya.

Sementara yesung, dengan kaku ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang siwon. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi bergetar ketakutan, malah sekarang terasa sangat hangat.

'Henry , hyukie, ini pasti rencana kalian kan ? Aku akan memberi kalian hadiah setelah ini' ucap yesung dalam hati sambil menyamankan dirinya di pelukan siwon. Wajahnya bertambah merah saat siwon menggerakan tangannya mengusap punggung yesung, bermaksud menenangkan. Diam-diam yesung bersyukur karena keadaan yg gelap siwon jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yg merona sempurna.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain yg hanya di terangi cahaya lilin, tampak empat orang namja sedang berkumpul.

"Bagaimana hyung?" bisik henry pelan.

"Tenang henry-ah, listrik sudah hyung matikan" balas zhoumi berbisik.

"Kira-kira sekarang mereka sedang apa ya?" lirih donghae.

"Mungkin mereka sedang saling memeluk" sahut eunhyuk sambil menerawang.

"malam ini kita biarkan saja mereka berduaan" usul henry.

"Lalu kita tidur dimana ?" tanya donghae.

"Tidur di sini saja, di rumah ini hanya ada dua kamar. Memangnya kau mau tidur di dapur ?" ucap zhoumi.

"Baiklahh" pasrah donghae sambil merangkak naik ke atas ranjang.

"Eittss.. Siapa bilang kau boleh tidur di ranjang hae-ah? Kau tidur di bawah bersamaku, biar adikku dan eunhyuk yg tidur di ranjang" seru zhoumi sambil menarik kerah baju donghae.

"Akh.. Wae ? Kenapa aku tidur di bawah ?" protes donghae.

"Mengalahlah pada anak kecil hyung" sahut eunhyuk sambil merangkak naik ke atas ranjang tak lupa ia memeletkan lidahnya ke arah donghae.

"Sudahlah , semua tidur. Hae kau itu selalu saja meributkan hal kecil" tegur zhoumi.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kau benar dan aku salah okey? Selamat malam!" balas donghae sambil mengambil bantal dan merebahkan dirinya di lantai kamar.

Zhoumi hanya tertawa menanggapi wajah cemberut donghae.

"Tidurlah henry, hyukie Selamat malam" perintah zhoumi sambil menyelimuti tubuh henry dan eunhyuk dengan selimut tebal.

"Malam hyung"

.

.

TBC

anyyeong.. *lambai-lambai* aku tau ff ku gak pernah bermutu *pundung. Maka dari itu mohon kritik dan sarannya ne . tapi jangan ngebash ya , baik pairingnya maupun authornya . hehehe.

Ini ff ringan aja kok, tema2 ringan memang ff favorit ku :)

Spesial buat yg merasa udah palakin aku ff yewon, nih noonim aku udah bayar. Jangan malak lagi ya .. Yah biarpun masih tbc sih hehe..

Seperti biasa mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan maupun typo yg gak mungkin bisa kuhindari *bow

Gomawo buat yg udah mau baca apalagi berkenan review. Saranghae :*

And last #wewillwaitchoisiwon

#kissreader


	2. Chapter 2

YEWON FANFICTION

.

Disc: para pemain bukan milikku yg pasti milik Tuhan Yme, keluarga, agensi , super junior dan pastinya elf. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)

Cast: super junior yesung, siwon, zhoumi , donghae, henry, eunhyuk.

\happy reading/

Kriinggggg~

Terdengar bunyi jam beker yg cukup nyaring dari arah sebuah kamar yang di huni oleh keempat namja yang masih tenggelam di alam mimpi. Salah satu dari mereka menggeliat pelan seperti terganggu oleh dering yang cukup memekakkan telinga itu. Perlahan namja itu membuka matanya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berpencar.

"Akh.. Sial badanku sakit semua." gumam namja itu saat berusaha untuk bangun.

Ia melirik seseorang yg masih tertidur di sampingnya. "Ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Hey koala, kau harus tanggung jawab ! Badanku sakit semua tau" seru namja itu sambil menarik bantal yg di pakai oleh namja yg masih tertidur itu. Namun hal itu tak juga membuat tidur namja itu terganggu.

"Aku haus" Melihat sahabatnya itu tak ada respon akhirnya namja itu memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar bermaksud mengambil minum.

~cklek~

Namja itu membuka pintu kamar lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur namun saat melewati sebuah kamar dengan pintu yg sedikit terbuka ia menghentikan langkahnya. Rasa penasaran menuntunnya untuk melihat ke dalam kamar melalui celah pintu yg terbuka.

"Kkkkk.. Pagi-pagi begini ada pemandangan yg 'menarik' eoh? Baiklah ini harus di abadikan." namja itu tersenyum jahil seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya.

*Sementara itu di tempat berbeda dan waktu yg sama..*

Yesung mengucek matanya pelan saat sinar matahari yg masuk melalui celah gorden menerpa wajahnya. Sedikit heran saat mendapati dirinya bukan berada di kamarnya sendiri tetapi berada di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih. Ia baru ingat semalam ia menginap di kamar sahabatnya. Tetapi.. seingatnya ia tidak sendiri melainkan bersama...

~Blush~

Wajahnya memerah saat menoleh ke arah kanannya dimana ia menemukan seorang namja tampan yg masih memejamkan matanya. Semalam namja itulah yg memeluknya saat ia ketakutan dan sepertinya namja itu jugalah yg membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang saat ia ketiduran di dalam pelukan hangat namja tampan itu. yesung tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam. Dan saat ini pun rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu saja agar ia bisa terus memandangi wajah tampan pujaan hatinya.

"Siwon hyung, kenapa kau begitu tampan sihh .. Kapan kau jadi milikku." gumam yesung sambil dengan santainya memeluk tubuh kekar siwon.

'Ckrek'

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya adalah suara kamera. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan menemukan seseorang yg sedang asyik memotret momentnya bersama siwon. Yesung pun mepertajam penglihatannya..

"Donghae hyuuunngg!."

Teriak yesung seraya melompat turun dari ranjangnya, Membuat siwon sontak terbangun mendengar suara cempreng yesung.

Yesung membuka pintu kamar dan segera berlari mengejar 'tersangka' yg sudah kabur setelah memoretnya tanpa izin.

"Ampun sungie, aku kan hanya ingin mengabadikan moment langka." seru donghae -si tersangka pemotretan- sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran yesung.

"Kemarikan ponselmu hyung! Jangan sembarangan memotret orang ya !." teriak yesung sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Hohh.. Jangan harap sungie. Kapan lagi aku dapat moment seperti ini hahaha."

Elak donghae sambil tertawa kencang.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian." seru sebuah suara yg membuat donghae dan yesung menghentikan aksi kejar mengejar mereka. Dan saat mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara mereka menemukan siwon yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar henry.

"Eh.. siwon hyung sudah bangun ?." sapa yesung gugup.

"Ne , aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut makannya aku bangun." sahut siwon sambil memandang yesung. "Memangnya kalian sedang melakukan apa ? Pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah membuat keributan." tanya siwon.

"Anu..kita sedang.. Sedang olah raga pagi. Iyakan hae hyung?." sahut yesung gugup sambil memandang donghae dengan tatapan memohon. Bisa gawat kalau donghae menunjukkan foto itu pada siwon. Dimana di dalam foto itu ia sedang memeluk siwon dengan mesra. Hyaaa mau taruh di mana mukanya ?. Sedangkan donghae yg di tatap begitu oleh yesung hanya mengendikkan bahu tak peduli.

"Ohh yasudah lanjutkan saja." ucap siwon sambil melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

"Hufftt.." yesung membuang nafasnya lega lalu menatap donghae tajam.

"Awas kau hyung!." seru yesung sambil kembali masuk ke dalam kamar meninggalkan donghae yang terkekeh geli.

.

.

"Jadi sungie, apa saja yang kau dan siwon hyung lakukan semalam ?."

Tanya henry penuh selidik pada yesung. Saat ini ia eunhyuk dan yesung sedang berada di kantin kampus mereka untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

Mendengar itu yesung yang tadinya ingin memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tidak ada." sahut yesung singkat.

"Ck..ayolah sungie, kau pelit sekali." rengek eunhyuk. Yesung tak menyahut ia memilih meneruskan makannya membuat eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sungie kapan kau menyatakan cinta pada siwon hyung ? Nanti dia keburu di ambil orang loh, kau ini lamban sekali seperti kura-kura." omel henry.

"Iyya.. Iya.. Hari ini aku akan menyatakan cintaku." sahut yesung santai.

"Jinjja ?." tanya eunhyuk dan henry bersamaan.

"Ne." sahut yesung sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan basket. Di mana di situ terlihat siwon, donghae dan zhoumi yang sedang bermain basket. Yesung tersenyum memandang siwon yang sedang bermain basket dengan keringat yg sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Terlihat sangat sexy di mata yesung. Namun tiba-tiba senyumnya memudar saat melihat seorang yeoja menghampiri siwon sambil membawakan sebuah handuk dan sebuah kotak yang sepertinya bekal makan siang.

"Wahhh.. Sepertinya siwon hyung mendapat pernyataan cinta lagi hari ini." gumam eunhyuk yang ternyata juga mengikuti arah pandang yesung.

Wajah yesung berubah sendu. Namun baru saja ia berniat mengalihkan pandangganya dari hal menyebalkan itu, matanya menangkap siwon yang sedang berbicara dengan yeoja itu dan beberapa saat kemudian yeoja itu pergi sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sepertinya siwon menolak yeoja tadi. Diam-diam yesung tersenyum, dengan semangat yesung kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yg tertunda.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia melihat seseorang di tolak." sindir eunhyuk.

"Diam kau mongkey, oh ya kalian kan yang semalam sengaja mematikan listrik ?." tuding yesung tepat sasaran.

"Iyya memang kami, tapi kau senang kan ? Ayolah mengaku saja kau sungie. Kau kan jadi bisa berduaan dengan siwon hyung." sahut eunhyuk sambil menyenggol bahu yesung membuat yesung tersedak.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

"Yak hyukie, kau ini membuat sungie tersedak !."

"Yesungie, gwenchana ?" tanya siwon yg tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang yesung.

Yesung yang melihat siwon tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekatnya menjadi bertambah gugup dan hal itu membuat batuknya semakin keras.

"Uhukk..uhukkk.." siwon segera mengambilkan segelas air dan memberikannya pada yesung.

"Minum dulu." yesung langsung menerima air pemberian siwon dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Siwon hyung kenapa kemari ? Bukankah tadi sedang bermain basket ?." tanya eunhyuk tanpa menghiraukan yesung yang menatapnya tajam karena insiden tadi.

"Aku bosan, yesungie aku mau sesuap." ucap siwon sambil menunjuk makanan di piring yesung.

Yesung tentu saja ia merasa kaget , apa itu artinya siwon minta di suapi olehnya ?

"Yesungie kau tidak mau ya ?." tanya siwon.

"Aniya.." sahut yesung sambil buru-buru menyendok makanan di piringnya dan menyuapkannya pada siwon.

"Ehem..cieee..cieee. Henry-ah apa kita obat nyamuk di sini?." sindir eunhyuk yang di sambut tawa oleh henry.

"Wawww.. Apa-apaan ini ?." seru zhoumi yang baru saja datang bersama donghae.

"Sepertinya ada drama gratis." timpal donghae.

"Bilang saja kalian iri." sahut siwon enteng.

"Yesungie, hyung juga mau dong di suapi." rengek donghae.

"Eww.. Makan saja sendiri, hyung kan punya tangan." seru yesung sambil memutar matanya malas melihat tingkah donghae.

"Yakk! Kau balas dendam eoh ?." seru donghae kesal.

"Menurut hyung ?." tanya yesung malas.

"Balas dendam apa ?." tanya henry penasaran.

"Mmm..Tidak ada." sahut yesung dan donghae kompak sambil cengengesan.

.

.

"Siwon hyung bisa bicara sebentar?." ucap yesung kepada siwon saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju halte bus. Kemana perginya henry, eunhyuk, donghae, dan zhoumi ? Rupanya mereka sudah pulang terlebih dahulu menggunakan mobil zhoumi. Mereka berjanji untuk karaoke bareng hari ini, namun yesung dan siwon memilih untuk tidak ikut karena mereka kurang tertarik dengan hal semacam itu.

"Bicara lah sungie, ada apa ?." tanya siwon lembut.

"Itu hyung a..aku.." jawab yesung gugup.

"Aku kenapa yesungie ?."

"A..aku.. Aku suk-"

"Yesungie !." ucapan yesung terputus saat seorang namja memanggil namanya. Yesung menoleh dan menemukan teman satu jurusannya lee hongki sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh.. Yesungie ini buku musikmu ketinggalan." seru namja itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku pada yesung.

"Gomawo hongki." ucap yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, untung masih sempat. Yesungie pulang bersamaku yuk." ucap lee hongki sambil menggandeng tangan yesung.

Diam-diam siwon sedikit cemburu melihat tangan lee hongki yg menyentuh yesungNya.

"Sungie, hyung pulang duluan ya. Kau sudah ada teman kan?." ucap siwon tiba-tiba dengan nada sedikit ketus.

"Eh.. Hongki mianhae aku akan pulang bersama temanku. Tak apa-apa kan ?." tanya yesung sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan hongki.

"Ohh begitu yasudah, aku pulang dulu bye yesungie." pamit hongki sambil melambaikan tangannya.

'Ne. Hati-hati." setelah melihat hongki menjauh, yesung buru-buru mengejar siwon yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Siwon hyung tunggu !." panggil yesung namun tak di hiraukan oleh siwon.

"Siwon hyung, kenapa sungie di tinggal ?." yesung terus berlari mengejar siwon yang tak juga menghentikan langkah lebarnya.

"Hyung.. Siwon hyung..!"

"Siwon hyung saranghae !" teriak yesung tanpa sadar membuat siwon seketika menghentikan langkahnya.

Melihat siwon berhenti berjalan, yesung pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

'Sudah terlanjur' batin yesung.

"Siwon hyung aku mencintaimu. Maafkan perasaan ku ini. Aku tau aku salah, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama, tak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini padamu hyung. Tapi.. Aku tak bisa menahannya." ucap yesung lantang.

Siwon tak bergeming ia hanya tetap pada posisinya dan membiarkan yesung mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya.

"Aku tak akan memaksa hyung untuk menerimaku. Tak apa jika hyung menolakku, hanya tolong jangan membenciku dan jangan menghindariku." ucap yesung lagi.

Siwon memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yesung, membuat yesung seketika menundukkan wajahnya saat siwon sudah berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Hyung tidak akan membencimu yesungie dan hyung tak akan menghindarimu. Karena hyung tidak akan menolakmu." ucap siwon lancar sambil mengangkat dagu yesung dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Yesung melongo menerima perlakuan siwon. Ia menatap siwon tak percaya. "Siwon hyung serius ? Hyung menerimaku ?." tanya yesung memastikan.

"Ne yesungie. . ." jawab siwon sambil mengeja ucapannya.

Yesung tak menyangka siwon akan menerima pernyataan cintanya. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya kalau saja ia di tolak. Tapi ini.. Siwon menerima cintanya bahkan langsung mencium bibirnya. Sungguh malam ini yesung akan bermimpi indah :).

"Kajja kita pulang kekasihku, sudah sore." ucap siwon sambil menggandeng tangan yesung.

"Ne hyung." sahut yesung malu-malu.

.

.

Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berkumpul di apartemen zhoumi untuk sekedar numpang makan gratis. Ya karena zhoumi hobi memasak maka ia suka sekali membuat makanan dengan porsi besar dan mengundang sahabat-sahabat nya yang kebetulan hobi makan atau lebih tepatnya hobi cari gratisan, ke apartemennya untuk makan bersama.

"Hae hyung mana foto yang tadi pagi ?" bisik yesung pada donghae. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu seusai makan malam bersama.

"Foto yang mana sungie?" tanya donghae pura-pura polos.

"Aishhh.. Hyung jangan sampai aku bertindak ya !" bisik yesung kesal.

"Coba saja kalau berani, memangnya kau mau berbuat apa ?" balas donghae mengejek.

"Ishhhhh kemarikaaannn." seru yesung sambil meraba-raba kantong celana donghae untuk mencari ponsel milik donghae.

"A..a.. Ahaha... Hahaha.. Haha.. Yesungie apa yang kau lakukan ? Hahaha.." seru donghae kegelian.

"Dimana hyung ? Cepat berikann !" teriak yesung sambil tetap meraba-raba pakaian donghae namun tak juga ia menemukan benda yang ia cari.

"Hahaha... Tolong.. Yesungie hentikan hahahha..." teriak donghae sambil tertawa karena geli.

"Makannya cepat berikan !" pinta yesung lagi.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa ?" seru siwon sambil memandang datar ke arah donghae dan yesung.

"Siwon.. Tolong.. Hahaha.. Yesungie haha.. Mau memperkosaku." seru donghae berlebihan.

"Yak hyung !" teriak yesung sambil menghentikan aksinya.

"Sungie kau mencari apa sih ?" tanya siwon lembut.

"Hehehe tidak ada kok hyung." sahut yesung sambil tersenyum malu.

"Lihat , kau tidak bisa menemukannya kan ? Wekkk." ejek donghae seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah yesung membuat yesung ingin sekali mencakar wajah ikan itu.

"Hae, berhenti menggoda yesung. Berikan saja benda yang dia minta." ucap siwon.

"Tidak mau. Enak saja, dia minta ponselku. Di sini kan banyak 'rahasianya'." sahut donghae santai.

"Yesungie, kalau kau ingin meminjam ponsel pakai punya hyung saja ya." tawar siwon.

"Tidak perlu hyung, sungie butuhnya ponsel hae hyung." lirih yesung.

"Memang apa bedanya sungie, kenapa kau lebih memilih meminta bantuan pada donghae di banding kekasihmu sendiri."

~brussshhh~

Mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut siwon membuat zhoumi yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minuman yang belum ia telan ke wajah eunhyuk yang tepat duduk di hadapannya.

"Ya ! Zhoumi hyung." seru eunhyuk kesal.

"Kekasih ? kalian pacaran ?" tanya henry kaget.

"Menurut kalian .. ?" tanya siwon siwon seraya menghampiri yesung dan merangkul bahunya mesra.

"Chukkae." seru henry semangat.

"Akhirnya kalian resmi juga. Jangan lupa traktirannya loh.." kata zhoumi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja. Kalian tinggal sebut keinginan kalian." sahut siwon santai.

Yesung hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saat di tatap dengan senyum jahil oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Berarti foto ini sudah tidak berarti kan sungie ?" tanya donghae sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto pada yesung.

"Yak! Donghae hyung andwaeeee!"

.

.

Biarpun sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sikap siwon tidak berubah, ia terkadang tetap bersikap dingin pada yesung walau ia tak pernah menolak apapun kemauan kekasih mungilnya itu. Seperti saat ini siwon menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari yesung.

From: Sungie baby.

'Hyung aku sudah membeli jaket couple untuk kencan kita besok. Bagus tidak ?'

Begitulah isi pesan yesung yg di sertai sebuah foto sepasang jaket couple yang cukup manis (?) berwarna ungu.

Siwon mengernyit melihat foto yang di kirim kekasihnya itu. Namun akhirnya dia segera membalas pesan kekasihnya itu.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar bernuansa biru seorang namja manis bernama yesung terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

From siwonnie: bagus.

"Ck hanya begini saja balasannya. Kumat lagi deh sifat es nya." gerutu yesung kesal saat membaca balasan dari siwon. Yesung kadang tak habis pikir dengan sifat kekasihnya itu, kadang dia akan bersikap manis dan romantis padanya . namun terkadang kekasihnya itu akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan dingin dan cuek. Ya memang sih saat belum jadi kekasih dulu ia mengenal siwon memang namja yang sedikit dingin jika di bandingkan dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Tapi saat ini statusnya di mata siwon bukanlah hanya sekedar sahabat. Ia adalah kekasih. KEKASIH. seharusnya siwon bisa membuang jauh-jauh sikap dinginnya itu setidaknya jika bersamanya. Namun yesung sadar mungkin ialah yang harus banyak mengalah di sini. Ia yakin walaupun namja choi itu terkadang bersikap dingin padanya, tapi sesungguhnya siwon juga mencintainya.

Akhirnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat yesung memutuskan untuk membalas pesan siwon dan bergegas untuk tidur karena matanya yang sudah terasa berat.

.

Siwon tersenyum saat membaca pesan balasan dari yesung.

From sungie baby: baiklah sampai bertemu besok, saranghae hyung^^.

.

.

*kampus*

Yesung, eunhyuk dan henry berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang kampus. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah lagi, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bersama.

"Henry, hyukkie, mian hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian" ucap yesung tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau ada acara sungie ?" tanya eunhyuk heran sambil menoleh pada yesung yg berjalan di sisi kirinya.

"Ne begitulah.." sahut yesung singkat.

"Acara apa ? Tumben sekali tidak mengajak kami , apa acara keluarga ?" kali ini henry yg bertanya.

"Aniya... Eh, iya acara keluarga." ucap yesung berbohong.

"Emmh.. Baiklah kalau begitu sampai nanti sungie." ucap eunhyuk dan henry kompak seraya melambaikan tangannya saat mereka berpisah di gerbang kampus.

"Sampai nanti ." sahut yesung sambil balas melambaikan tangannya.

"Hufft mianhae aku berbohong pada kalian, jika nanti kencanku berjalan lancar aku berjanji akan mentraktir kalian." gumam yesung seraya memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya yg perlahan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Setelah memastikan kedua sahabatnya sudah menjauh, yesung mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celana jeans nya dan segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan di layar touch screen ponselnya.

.

*Di tempat lain*

"Henry kita jalan kemana nih .. Masih jam 1 siang, aku malas pulang ke rumah." tanya eunhyuk pada henry yg sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di halte bus yg berada tak jauh dari kampus mereka.

"Molla.. Tak ada sungie rasanya sepi, biasanya kan kita bertiga." sahut henry lesu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kali ini kita jalan berdua saja. Yesung sedang ada urusan dengan keluarganya."

"Iyya.. Lalu kita jalan kemana ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja ? Sudah lama kan kita tidak lihat-lihat koleksi terbaru." seru eunhyuk semangat.

"Boleh juga, kajja." ajak henry sambil menarik tangan eunhyuk menaiki untuk segera menaiki bus yg sudah berhenti di depan mereka.

.

.

*apartement*

"Woahhhh hajar terus!" suara teriakan menggema di dalam ruangan kamar yg berisi tiga namja tampan yg sedang asyik dengan dunia mereka. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, namun sepertinya mereka belum juga merasa bosan dan lelah untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak 8 jam yang lalu yaitu bermain PS.

"Kajja siwon kalahkan koala itu !" seru donghae seraya memasukan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hahh.. Kau berisik sekali hae, dari tadi kerjamu hanya berteriak ! Membuat telingaku sakit." ucap siwon kesal dengan matanya yang fokus ke layar besar di hadapannya, dan jarinya tanganya yang aktif bekerja memijit (?) stik PS di tangannya.

"Iya, coba kau saja yang bermain ikan !" timpal zhoumi yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan siwon.

"Bermain game tidak akan seru jika tidak berisik tau ! Aissh kalian ini, sudah bagus aku jadi penyemangat suasana" bela donghae.

"Bilang saja kau itu takut jika di suruh bermain hae, kau kan sangat payah bermain game." cibir zhoumi seraya tertawa kencang.

"Yakk ! Kau..."

'Kami pulannnggg'

Ucapan donghae terputus saat mendengar suara cempreng di luar kamar.

"Pasti adikku sudah pulang." ucap zhoumi sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu kamar.

~cklek~

Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan munculah dua namja imut yang menenteng banyak tas belanjaan di masing-masing tanganya.

"Hyuuungg.. Sudah masak makan malam belum ? Aku lapar." rengek henry -salah satu namja imut- pada sang kakak yang masih saja sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Iya..iya.. Tunggu sebentar henly." sahut zhoumi singkat.

"Jangan bilang kalian ini sudah bermain sejak siang dan bahkan belum mandi ?" tebak eunhyuk.

"Begitulah" jawab donghae polos.

"Mana yesung ?" tanya siwon yang menyadari jika henry hanya datang bersama eunhyuk.

"Iya biasanya kalian ini selalu bertiga , kalian sedang bertengkar ?" timpal donghae.

"Aniya.. Yesung katanya sedang ada acara keluarga, sebenarnya aku sedikit bingung bukannya keluarga yesung sedang liburan ke bali ya ?" ucap henry seraya memasang pose berfikir.

"Iya juga.. Lalu acara dengan siapa ? Kakek ? Nenek ?" ucap eunhyuk yang baru mencerna ucapan henry.

"Siwon, kau kan kekasihnya. Apa dia tidak bilang padamu ?" tanya zhoumi.

Mendengar itu siwon segera mem-pause game nya dan berfikir sejenak. Dan tak lama kemudian dia berteriak seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ah ! Henry, eunhyuk, apa yesung tadi memakai jaket berwarna ungu ?" tanya siwon tiba-tiba.

"Ne, yesung memakai jaket berwarna ungu, sepertinya jaket baru, aku belum pernah melihatnya memakai itu. Memang apa hubungannya hyung ?" tanya eunhyuk sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan siwon.

Mendengar jawaban eunhyuk, siwon buru-buru meraih ponselnya yang sedari tadi tidak ia hiraukan karena sibuk bermain game.

Dilihatnya di layar ponselnya terdapat 29 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan yang semuanya berasal dari yesung.

Dengan gugup siwon membuka pesan dari yesung.

From : sungie baby

Hyung aku akan menunggumu di taman dekat kampus, kemarilah jika jam kuliahmu sudah berakhir. Hyung ingat kan hari ini kencan pertama kita ^^.

Siwon menepuk keningnya frustasi, kenapa dia bisa sampai lupa jika hari ini dia ada janji dengan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa siwon ?" tanya donghae.

"Aku lupa, hari ini aku ada janji kencan dengan yesung."

"MWO?"

Teriak semua yang ada di sana kompak.

"Yak kau gila siwon ! Kenapa bisa kau melupakan hal sepenting itu !"

"Berarti acara yang di maksud yesung itu adalah kencan dengan siwon hyung ?" tanya henry kaget.

"Aku harus segera pergi , aku pamit." seru siwon panik sambil menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya, dan tanpa buang waktu ia segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Siwon pabbo !" ucap donghae kesal.

.

Semenjak dirinya baru keluar dari kamar zhoumi hingga sekarang ia sudah berada di perjalanan siwon tak henti berusaha menghubungi yesung namun sepertinya ponsel namja manis itu tidak aktif. Mungkin yesung sudah sangat marah padanya hingga ia mematikan ponselnya.

'Baby mianhae' batin siwon sambil mempercepat laju mobilnya.

.

.

*Taman*

Yesung melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, jam 7.30 malam. Itu artinya ia sudah menunggu siwon di taman ini selama enam setengah jam. Great, bahkan sampai sekarang orang yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang. Bahkan mengangkat telfon nya pun tidak. Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak terakhir kali ia menghubungi kekasihnya itu hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Ahh.. Lebih baik aku pulang, mungkin siwon hyung ada urusan mendadak yang tidak bisa di tolak."

Ucap yesung seraya berdiri dari kursi taman yang sedari tadi di dudukinya. Namun baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan taman, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah jaket ini" gumamnya sambil membuka jaket berwarna ungu, yang merupakan jaket couple nya dengan siwon. Yesung membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan jaket yang sama persis dengan miliknya -hanya berbeda ukuran- dari dalamnya. Yesung memandang sedih benda di tangannya rencananya untuk memakai jaket itu bersama dengan siwon di hari permata kencan mereka musnah sudah.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, aishh.. Perutku sudah lapar." yesung pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman setelah sebelumnya membuang jaket di tangannya ke tempat sampah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Yesung"

Baru beberapa langkah yesung berjalan, sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar di belakang tubuhnya, membuat yesung reflek berbalik.

"Siwon hyung" ucap yesung pelan. Dan tebakkannya tak salah, karena saat ini siwon sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah cemas.

"Yesung, maafkan hyung. Hyung lupa jika hari ini kita ada kencan." ucap siwon dengan nada menyesal.

Yesung menatap datar siwon, mencoba mendengar penjelasan namja tampan itu terlebih dahulu.

"Memangnya hyung tadi kemana ?"

"Tadi dosen hyung tidak hadir yesung maka hyung pulang cepat, karena bosan hyung memutuskan untuk bermain game bersama donghae dan zhoumi di apartement zhoumi hingga... Lupa waktu." jawab siwon sedikit takut, karena merasa ia sudah keterlaluan pada yesung.

Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar alasan siwon, sungguh ia tak menyangka alasan namjachingunya itu begitu konyol. Ia bahkan rela tidak makan sejak siang karena rencananya ia ingin makan siang bersama namjachingunya itu. Ia rela kelaparan dan kedinginan di sini demi menunggu siwon, dan bahkan di saat siwon tak juga datang ia masih berfikir jika namja itu mungkin ada acara mendadak dengan keluarganya atau mungkin mendapat tambahan tugas dari dosen yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Tapi ternyata semua ini hanya karena game ? Yesung sungguh ingin menangis sekarang.

"Yesung ? Kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya siwon saat yesung tak merespon ucapannya tadi.

"Hyung..."

"Iya ?" sahut siwon ragu, sejujurnya ia mendengar suara yesung sedikit bergetar saat memanggilnya tadi.

Siwon pun mengernyit heran saat tiba-tiba yesung mengangkat dan mengarahkan tangan kananya ke arahnya, apa yesung akan menamparnya ? Siwon memejamkan matanya bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi akan menjalar di pipinya.

.

TBC

Hay..hay.. ^^/ *lambaylambay*

Masih ada yang nunggu ff ini kah ? Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk yang udah nunggu lama. *kaloada*

Seperti yang ku bilang ff ku memang rata-rata gak punya konflik, semuanya ringan kayak bulu, manis kayak gulali, *apadah*

Hanya untuk meramaikan ff yewon yang udah limited :D Maaf untuk typo dan cerita yang gak jelas alurnya kemana, aku sudah berusaha semampuku ^^ *lapkeringet*

Thanks yah buat yang udah riview+kasih aku semangat :) unni kimkyusung dan reader semuanya saranghae ^_^

Buat semua yang udah bersedia review gomawo jeongmal :) kalian alasanku buat tetep nulis :)

Nadiyan883 - olla - guest - nonnimELF - Deraelf - mino03 - nini - kimkyusung - sheawany.

Mind to review ?

And last,

#wewillwaitforyouchoisiwon

#waityesungsoloalbum


	3. Chapter 3

YEWON FANFICTION

.

Disc: para pemain bukan milikku yg pasti milik Tuhan Yme, keluarga, agensi , super junior dan pastinya elf. Tapi cerita ini milik saya :)

Warning : typo, kesalahan kata, tanda baca, bahasa mohon dimaafkan ^^

Cast: super junior yesung, siwon, zhoumi , donghae, henry, eunhyuk.

\happy reading/

.

..

Siwon mengernyit heran ketika bukan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan di pipinya melainkan rasa dingin yang teramat sangat mejalar di pipinya. Perlahan siwon memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah yesung yang sedang tersenyum padanya dengan tangannya yang mengusap pipinya perlahan.

"Gwenchana siwon hyung, kita bisa kencan di lain waktu" ucap yesung maklum.

Siwon merasa lega karena yesung sepertinya bisa memaafkan kesalahan kecil -menurutnya- itu.

"Baiklah bisa kita pulang sekarang , di sini sangat dingin." ucap siwon sambil merangkul yesung.

"Baik..baiklah hyung." ucap yesung gugup.

Esok hari di kampus..

"Jadi yesung ?" tanya henry ambigu pada yesung yang baru saja mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya.

"Jadi apanya ?" tanya yesung bingung.

Henry segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan yesung dan langsung mengahadap ke arah namja manis itu.

"Jadi semalam bagaimana ? Apa yang terjadi setelah siwon hyung menjemputmu di taman ?" tanya henry sedikit gemas.

"Yang terjadi ? Dia hanya minta maaf , lalu mengajakku pulang." sahut yesung singkat.

"Mwo ? Hanya segitu saja ? Kau tidak pergi makan atau berjalan-jalan ?" tanya henry sedikit kaget.

"Tidak . lagipula aku sudah lelah ." jawab yesung berbohong , karena sejujurnya ia juga ingin siwon melakukan hal yang henry sebutkan barusan.

"Aigoo.. Siwon hyung benar-benar tidak peka." henry geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kalau aku jadi kau pasti su-.."

"Pagi semuaaaa.." ucapan henry terputus oleh sebuah teriakan. Terlihat eunhyuk sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan gummy smile nya.

"Ada gosip apa pagi ini?" tanya eunhyuk begitu sampai di meja tempat yesung dan henry mengobrol. Namun tidak ada yang mau menyahuti pertanyaanya.

"Yak ! Apa aku tembus pandang sekarang ?"

"Aku mau ke toilet ." ucap yesung sambil bangun dari duduknya.

"Yakk ! Yesung mau ke mana kau , aku ingin bertanya sesuatu !"

"Tanyakan semua pada henry, dia tau jawabanya." sahut yesung sambil menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada henry yang berwajah masam.

"Ada apa sihh ?"

"Sini duduk , aku ingin cerita tentang siwon hyung." pinta henry yang langsung di turuti oleh eunhyuk.

.

Yesung sedang berjalan di lorong kampusnya sambil mendengarkan alunan lagu pada headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Tanpa sengaja matanya melirik ke arah lapangan basket dimana di sana ia menemukan kekasihnya sedang bermain basket sendirian. Senyum yesung mengembang, dengan langkah lebar yesung berniat menghampiri siwon.

"Hyung." sapa yesung sambil tersenyum manis saat melihat siwon menoleh ke arahnya .

"Yesung , sedang apa kau di sini ? Apa kau tidak ada kelas ?" tanya siwon heran seraya kembali melemparkan bola basket di tanganya ke arah ring.

"Sebenarnya ada hyung , tapi aku sedang malas." jawab yesung asal.

"Ohh begitu." sahut siwon sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya dan memungut bola basket yang menggelinding ke arah kakinya.

"Ne . hyung sudah sarapan ?" tanya yesung.

"Sudah tadi."

"Hyung, hari ini kau sibuk tidak ? Bagaimana kalau.." yesung tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia berfikir sejenak apakah pantas jika ia menanyakan hal ini terlebih dahulu, ia takut di cap sebagai kekasih yang agresif.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kalau apa yesungie ?"

"Err.. Itu .. Itu tidak jadi hyung. Hehe.." sahut yesung sambil tertawa canggung. 'Aisshh masak siwon hyung tidak mengerti sih' lanjut yesung di dalam hati.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang di bicarakan, hyung pergi ke kelas dulu ya yesungie."

"I-iya hyung. Sampai jumpa." jawab yesung sambil tersenyum manis yang hanya di jawab anggukan pelan oleh siwon sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustrasi . "aishh.. Kenapa aku gugup begini."

.

..

Yesung melemparkan tasnya di atas kasurnya begitu ia baru saja memasuki kamarnya. Hari ini dia memilih pulang ke rumahnya daripada bergabung dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain di apartement zhoumi. Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajarnya yang menghadap langsung dengan jendela kamarnya. Sejenak ia menghela nafas, sejak kemarin pikirannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok namjachingunya. Hubungan mereka baru berjalan kurang lebih dua minggu , namun yesung merasa tak ada perbedaan berarti antara dirinya dan siwon jika dibandingkan dengan saat mereka masih bersahabat dulu. Semua terasa biasa saja, siwon pun masih bersikap seolah-olah mereka memang masih bersahabat seperti dulu. Memang, berpacaran bukan berarti harus selalu bersama kemanapun, atau saling mengucapkan kata cinta setiap saat. Tapi siwon terlalu .. Cuek. Bahkan saat yesung lebih memilih pulang daripada ikut bersamanya ke rumah zhoumi siwon tidak menanyakan apa alasannya dan hanya berkata 'baiklah kalau kau tidak mau ikut, hati-hati di jalan'. Tidak bisakah siwon sedikit saja menunjukkan jika ia ingin yesung selalu berada di sisinya, bahkan tadi di lapangan basket pun siwon meninggalkan yesung begitu saja. Apakah di sini yesung yang terlalu kekanakan ? Walau di antara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain yesung memang kurang begitu memahami siwon , dalam artian karena siwon memang paling pendiam maka yesung tidak begitu mengenal baik-buruknya siwon. Kadang yesung berfikir apa siwon tidak mencintainya ? Apa siwon menerimanya hanya karena kasihan ? Apa mungkin karena mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama sebagai seorang sahabat siwon jadi lupa cara memperlakukannya sebagai seorang kekasih ?

Yesung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Arrgghh.. aku tidak tau." decak yesung kesal.

.

..

"Siwon hyung kenapa yesung tidak ikut kemari ?" tanya eunhyuk sambil memasukkan sepotong cake strawberry buatan zhoumi ke dalam mulutnya.

Siwon yang sedang sibuk bermain game dengan donghae menoleh. "Entah , mungkin dia ada urusan di rumah."

Eunhyuk tampak berfikir sesaat , "urusan apa ? Kami tidak memiliki tugas apapun. Dan biasanya jika zhoumi hyung sedang ingin mencoba resep baru seperti ini dia adalah orang yang paling semangat untuk datang , dan tadi dia bilang pasti akan datang." ucap eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Mana ku tau , kau telfon saja dia dan tanyakan langsung." sahut siwon tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar di depannya.

"Memang tadi kau tidak menanyakannya hyung ?" tanya eunhyuk lagi masih penasaran.

"Tidak, karena dia bilang ingin pulang kerumah, yasudah."

"Siwon hyung , kau sudah pernah pacaran sebelum bersama yesung ?" tanya eunhyuk.

"Pernah."

"Berapa kali ?"

"Satu kali , waktu aku kelas 5 sd." sahut siwon enteng.

"Mwo ?" eunhyuk nyaris tersedak saat mendengar jawaban siwon. "Pantas saja." gumam eunhyuk.

"Memang kenapa kau menanyakan itu hyuk ?" tanya siwon.

"A-ani." sahut eunhyuk sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Kau hanya pernah berpacaran ketika Sd ? Lucu sekali ." ucap donghae yang berada di samping siwon sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hanya iseng saja." sahut siwon sambil mengangkat bahunya cuek.

.

..

"Yesungie , ayo bersemangatlah ." ucap henry prihatin saat melihat yesung yang menidurkan kepalanya di meja dengan tatapan lesu.

"Hemmm." yesung hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

Eunhyuk memutar matanya malas. "Hey , namjachingumu sedang berlatih di lapangan, minggu depan kan mereka ada pertandingan basket antar universitas. Kau tidak ingin memberinya semangat ?"

Yesung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kalian saja." jawabnya tak bersemangat.

"Kau yakin ? Siwon hyung pasti terlihat sangat keren dan tampan saat ini." goda henry.

"Ne, jangan kecewa kalau nanti ada yang lebih perhatian pada siwon hyung." tambah eunhyuk.

"Baiklah..baiklah aku ikut." ucap yesung akhirnya.

"Yeyy." yang di sambut teriakan semangat dari henhyuk ^^.

.

..

Begitu sampai di lapangan basket mereka melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menonton tim basket universitas mereka yang sedang berlatih. Pertandingan basket antar universitas ini memang selalu jadi ajang yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh para mahasiswa. Selain untuk menunjukkan kehebatan masing-masing tim dan mengharumkan nama universitas mereka, juga kadang dimanfaatkan untuk ajang cari jodoh. Kenapa ? Karena saat kompetisi diadakan akan banyak namja-namja keren dan tampan yang akan datang. Apalagi tahun ini universitas mereka yang akan jadi tuan rumah kompetisi ini.

Yesung , henry , dan eunhyuk sedikit kesulitan saat akan melihat ke dalam lapangan basket. karena tubuh mereka yang pendek mereka harus berjinjit untuk dapat melihat siwon cs bermain.

"Aishh.. Tidak kelihatan, kita menerobos saja." keluh eunhyuk yang diamini oleh yesung dan eunhyuk.

Dengan kelebihan yang mereka miliki yaitu tubuh yang ramping , akhirnya mereka berhasil menerobos kerumunan manusia itu hingga akhirnya mereka berada di barisan depan.

Yesung tersemyum manis saat melihat siwon yang terlihat sangat keren saat bermain. Sesekali ia terlihat gesit saat menghindari hadangan lawan sebelum akhirnya berhasil memasukkan bola berwarna orange itu ke dalam ring.

"Yeeyyyyy." yesung bersorak hingga tanpa sengaja melompat-lompat kecil saat melihat siwon berhasil mencetak angka. Terlihat di lapangan siwon sedang berpelukan dengan donghae , zhoumi dan beberapa rekan setimnya. Yesung melambaikan tangan bermaksud agar siwon melihat ke arahnya , namun ternyata siwon tak menyadari itu. Poor yesung.

Henry dan eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya, membuat yesung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siwon hyung semangat!" teriak yesung lantang walau ia tau mungkin siwon tidak akan mendengarnya karena suasana di sini sangat berisik.

"Donghae hyung , fighting !"

"Yak ! Henry-ah harusnya kau berteriak untuk hyungmu." ucap yesung heran.

"Ne.. Kenapa donghae ? Jangan bilang.." ucap eunhyuk curiga.

"W-wae ? Aku belum selesai. Dengar ya."

"Zhoumi hyung , fighting !" teriak henry lagi.

"Ohhh.." sahut eunhyuk dan yesung kompak lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah lapangan basket tanpa menyadari wajah henry yang sedikit memerah.

Latihan usai , orang-orang yang sedari tadi menonton satu persatu mulai meningalkan lapangan. Kini tinggalah eunhyuk , yesung dan henry yang masih berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Siwon , donghae, dan zhoumi perlahan berjalan ke arah mereka .

"Yesungie , sejak kapan kau ada sini ?" tanya siwon polos.

Senyum yesung langsung memudar , 'berarti siwon hyung tidak menyadari kehadiranku sedari tadi ?' batin yesung.

"Yak choi siwon dari tadi mereka sudah berdiri di sini ! Dasar tidak peka." sahut donghae kesal.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu fokus bermain." ucap siwon sedikit merasa bersalah.

Yesung tersenyum . "tidak apa-apa siwon hyung ."

"Haii semua." sapa suara seorang yeoja yang setengah berlari menghampiri mereka.

Sesaat keenam namja itu terdiam dan meneliti penampilan yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Namja cantik dan tinggi dengan hidung mancung dan kulit yang putih bersih. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

"Ehm.. Maaf sebelumnya apa benar tim basket sedang membutuhkan seorang manajer tambahan?" tanya yeoja itu sopan.

Zhoumi yang pertama kali tersadar langsung menjawab pertanyaan yeoja itu.

"Ah iya. Kami sedang membutuhkan seorang manajer lagi untuk membantu kami. Tugasnya tidak berat sih.. hanya membantu mengumpulkan bola, menyiapkan minuman dan membeli makanan untuk anggota tim. Apa kau bersedia ?" tanya zhoumi.

"Ahh.. Tentu saja kapten ! Aku bersedia."

Zhoumi tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalian setuju ?" tanyanya meminta pendapat pada donghae dan siwon.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab siwon cuek.

Diam-diam yesung sedikit kesal melihat yeoja di hadapannya ini, sedari tadi yeoja itu terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah siwon. Ck sepertinya yeoja ini punya maksud tertentu.

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini kau di terima menjadi manajer tim basket kami. Ohh iya siapa namamu ?" tanya zhoumi.

"Ah ne.. Namaku krystal jung fakultas hukum semester 2." ucap yeoja bernama krystal itu sambil membungkukkan badanya. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Baiklah selamat bergabung di tim kami!" seru donghae.

"Terimakasih.. Oh! Sunbae berkeringat ." ucap krystal tiba-tiba sambil mengambil tissu dan mengelap dahi siwon yang berkeringat membuat yang lainnya membulatkan mata terkejut.

"Yakk ! Apa yang kau lakukan !" seru yesung sambil menarik siwon yang hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari krystal.

"Ehh ? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku." sahut krystal polos.

"Tidak perlu. Khusus untuk siwon hyung kau tidak boleh melayaninya. Siwon sudah punya asisten pribadi!" sahut yesung ketus.

"Siapa sunbae ?"

"Aku !" ucap yesung sambil menggandeng tangan siwon meninggalkan lapangan basket.

.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di lorong universitas yang sepi, membuat siwon ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung terus menundukkan kepalanya , ia tidak berani menatap wajah siwon, ia sungguh malu dengan tindakannya barusan.

"Yesung kau tidak apa-apa?" melihat yesung yang hanya diam dan menunduk membuat siwon akhirnya berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung , maaf." gumam yesung masih menunduk.

"Kau kenapa menarikku kemari yesung ? Kita kan tadi belum selesai." ucap siwon membuat yesung mendengus kesal. Siwon ini apa memang tidak peka atau sedikit pabbo sih , dia tidak sadar juga kalau yesung sedang cemburu ?

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah siwon. "Hyung , cium aku." ucap yesung tiba-tiba.

"Mwo ?"

"Cium aku hyung." ucap yesung lagi. Ia sudah tidak perduli jika apa yang dia lakukan ini sedikit memalukan. Ia sudah lelah melihat siwon yang lamban.

Siwon nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mulai memegang kedua bahu yesung yang lebih pendek darinya. Siwon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengikis jarak dengan yesung. Ketika wajah mereka semakin mendekat yesung bisa merasakan nafas siwon yang menerpa wajahnya, refleks yesung memejamkan kedua matanya bersiap menerima ciuman dari siwon.

"Sunbae!" belum sempat kedua bibir itu bertemu suara teriakan seseorang menghentikan kegiatan mereka, refleks siwon kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh.

'Yeoja ituuuu !' geram yesung dalam hati sambil menoleh ke asal suara hanya untuk menemukan krystal sedang berdiri dengan senyum polosnya.

T.B.C

A\N :

Curhat dikit boleh kan. Hehe ^^ aku di sini menjadi author karena suatu keinginan yaitu ingin agar yewon tidak punah. Sejujurnya aku ini haesung shipper, tapi aku sadar haesung itu couple yang kubuat sendiri . *sedih* hampir gak ada yang namanya haesung shipper. Tapi gpp , aku juga suka yewon. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku suka down kalo ngeliat review ff yewon kok pada dikit2 amat ya ? Kalo aku sih memang gak pernah nuntut berapa review yang harus aku dapet , tapi aku berfikir apa yewon shipper masih ada ? Jujur aja selama aku gak update aku juga jarang baca ff karena aku sempet mikir buat mundur dari dunia perfanfickan(?). Kenapa aku maksa jadi author ? Karena aku terinspirasi dari para author2 favorit aku yang sekarang sebagian besar udah gak nulis , entah hiatus atau pensiun *huhuhu* bicara soal shipper yewon memang kalah banyak sama shipper lain. Pas aku cari di IG gak ada satupun acc buat yewon shipper , di fb pun udah jarang update. Apalagi group bbm udah kayak kuburan *mirislagi* akhirnya dengan modal nekat kubuat acc di IG , yang isinya yewon dan haesung. Adminnya ada 3 sihh.. Tapi yeah pada sibuk. Aku merasa sendiri ngurus tu acc . padahal keinginanku mah gak macem2 hanya ingin buktiin bahwa yewon shipper itu masih ada ! Gak kalah dengan shipper lain. Tapi lagi2 aku down, gak ada yg ngelirik tu acc. Padahal aku udah berusaha update tiap hari, di samping aku ngurus acc pribadiku. Sampe2 aku mikir buat nutup tu acc IG sama acc ffn ku aja. Capek hati.. Tapi kalo inget moment2 mereka aku gak bisa berhenti. Aku boleh iri gak sama shipper lain ? Maaf kalo aku terlalu banyak bicara , dan maaf juga karena update lama + cerita makin gak jelas pula -_- sampai jumpa ^^/

"Thanks buat yang udah riview, kalian penyemangatku"


End file.
